Saliendo del abismo
by daysalvatoreswan25
Summary: Dos meses desde que Edward dejo a Bella al instituto de Forks llega un trío de hermanos que volverá de cabeza el mundo de bella y no solo eso sino que además la llevaran de vuelta al peligro del que en realidad nunca salió. Adv. Lo borre y volvi a subirlo como estaba sin editar
1. Chapter 1

Saliendo del abismo

Dos meses desde que Edward dejo a Bella al instituto de Forks llega un trío de hermanos que volverá de cabeza el mundo de bella y no solo eso sino que además la llevaran de vuelta al peligro del que en realidad nunca salió. Es mi primer fino sean malas.

Todo pertenece a la maravillosa MEYER, la historia es mía

 **BELLA POV**

 **Tenía enfrente uno de los peores espectáculos que en mi corta vida hubiera podido imaginar.**

 **Los veía a todos enfrentándose en lugar de apoyarse que es exactamente lo que deberían estar haciendo ahora pero teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos que se aproximaban podía entender un poco a cada uno de los bandos**

 **Mi familia, la que me había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles no me querían perder después de todo lo ocurrido, de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, de todo lo que habíamos logrado.**

 **Y luego estaban ellos, los que alguna vez considere mi familia pero que me hicieron tanto daño y ahora aseguraban que me querían de vuelta.**

 **Pero lo que más me daño es verlo a él, su belleza inigualable y perfecta, podía escuchar su suave, seductora y embriagante voz diciéndome que si me decido por él y su familia estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.**

 **Y ahora se disputaban es esa dura batalla por mí, pero al final de todo yo ya sabía desde al principio de todo esto a quien elegiría.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saliendo del abismo

Dos meses desde que Edward dejo a Bella al instituto de Forks llega un trío de hermanos que volverá de cabeza el mundo de bella y no solo eso sino que además la llevaran de vuelta al peligro del que en realidad nunca salió. Es mi primer fino sean malas.

Todo pertenece a la maravillosa MEYER, la historia es mía

 ** _Saliendo_** _**del abismo**_

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Los nuevos_**

 ** _BELLA POV_**

 ** _Iba en mi monovolumen de camino a la escuela, pensando en ellos como siempre hacia casi dos meses el junto con su familia se fue y me dejaron sabiendo lo importante que ellos eran para mí, las primeras semanas me las pase revolcándome en mi dolor hasta que me di cuenta que no importaba que llorara porque no iban a volver así que poco a poco empecé a hacer cosas que para mí eran rutinarias como cocinar para Charlie e ir a la escuela aunque en realidad me concentre tanto en los estudios que era el primer lugar de mi generación._**

 ** _Iba aparcando mi vieja camioneta cuando pude vislumbrar a Ángela y Jessica esperándome, esta última no paraba de dar saltitos y agitar sus manos, en cuanto salí de la caliente cabina Jess me abordo con su chillona voz sobre unos estudiantes nuevos, y antes de que se quedara sin aire decidí intervenir_**

 ** _-Jess cálmate por favor –hizo lo que la pedí y continúe- ahora si ¿qué es lo que me ibas a contar?_**

 ** _-Bueno, es que hace unos momentos me acabo de enterar que han llegado a Forks una familia nueva y que tienen tres hijos que van a venir a tomar clases aquí._**

 ** _-Y ¿por eso tanta exaltación?-pregunta_**

 ** _-no es solo eso sino que además dicen que son tan perfectos como los mismísimos Cullen-ante su mención no pude evitar crear una mueca de dolor y Jessica al verme así supo que había cometido un error-lo siento no quise recordártelos_**

 ** _\- no te preocupes- conteste intentando tranquilizarla_**

 ** _Ella iba a decir algo cuando el sonido de un motor nos distrajo a las dos, volteamos y pudimos ver a un camaro color verde jade haciendo una entrada "triunfal" por decirlo de alguna forma se estacionaron frente a mi camioneta y de su interior emergieron 3 personas informalmente vestidos, eran dos hombres y una mujer a juzgar por su apariencia_**

 ** _El primer hombre era alto y musculoso vestido con una camisa de cuadros, jeans de mezclilla y tenis tenía el cabello de un tono rubio cenizo , el segundo ero un poco más bajo que el primero pero mucho más musculoso vestido completamente con chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros y ella estaba casi segura de que sus calzones también eran negros, era de tez blanca "demasiado blanca" al igual que sus otros dos acompañantes, pensó y también estaba su cabello que era de un extraño color negro azulado. Pero lo más impactante fue la chica que desde donde ella estaba se podía apreciar que era hermosa pues vestía una blusa rosa pálida ceñida, jeans oscuros y zapatillas de color rosado que junto a su cabellera lisa de un negro azabache logro atraer la mayoría de las miradas de los hombres._**

 ** _-no puedo creerlo-dijo Jessica que aún se encontraba a mi lado-son más guapos de lo que dicen._**

 ** _-Vamos Jess no exageres-dijo Ángela_**

 ** _Iba a decirles que en realidad sí que eran guapos cuando sonó el molesto timbre anunciando que las clases comenzaban y fue entonces cuando aquel trío misterioso se voltio y yo me quede sin habla porque eran de devastadora belleza al igual que ellos de aura misteriosa al igual que ellos y lo peor era que tenían exactamente el mismo extraño color ocre que los diferenciaban de sus semejantes._**

 ** _¡VAMPIROS! Grito mi mente pero yo aún no lo podía asimilar y en ese momento mis ojos se cruzaron con otros extrañamente curiosos pero a la vez profundos me quede perdida en ellos hasta que sentía a Jess y a Ang llamándome_**

 ** _-Bella ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ang_**

 ** _-Si-respondí- no es nada_**

 ** _Fue lo último que dija antes de dirigirme hacia mis clases aun pensando en ese trio de vampiros y diciéndome a mí misma que descubriría que hacían aquí._**

* * *

Tuve que borrar la historia por unproblema pero volvere a subir todos los capitulos ademas que voy a actualizar cuando pueda


	3. Chapter 3

Saliendo del abismo

Dos meses desde que Edward dejo a Bella al instituto de Forks llega un trío de hermanos que volverá de cabeza el mundo de bella y no solo eso sino que además la llevaran de vuelta al peligro del que en realidad nunca salió. Es mi primer fino sean malas.

Todo pertenece a la maravillosa MEYER, la historia es mía

 ** _Saliendo del abismo_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Los Bussine_**

 ** _BELLA POV_**

 ** _Me adentre en aquel establecimiento donde estudiaba y me dirigí hacia mi casillero aun pensando en que rayos harían aquel trio de adolescentes-vampiros aquí, sabía que eran "vegetarianos" por el color de sus ojos así que asumí que no había peligro alguno para nosotros los humanos ya que "el" mismo me había dicho que para tener ese color debían de alimentarse por lo menos un año de animales._**

 ** _"No seas tonta, Bella-dijo mi subconsciente-también es posible que usen lentes de contacto para que las personas no se asusten"_**

 ** _Aun metida en mis pensamientos llegue a mi casillero y saque las cosas de mi clase de español, que tenía junto Ángela, al llegar al salón me fui directo a mi pupitre en donde ya se encontraba Ang unos minutos después llego el profesor y empezó la clase._**

 ** _-Muy bien quiero que me entreguen la tarea...-dijo el profesor, pero antes de que continuará tocaron la puerta, el profesor fue a abrir y, ahí, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba uno de ellos, más específicamente era la chica_**

 ** _Verla de cerca y de frente resultaba un poco asombroso, era bellísima pálida, con su cabello color azabache que estaba pulcramente liso que llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus facciones eran perfectas pestañas negras al igual que sus cejas sus ojos de ese profundo color acaramelado, nariz recta y labios llenos y de un color rosa pálido y tenía las curvas que cualquier mujer desearía tener. Entro con un caminar seguro y elegante, el maestro al verla entrar se quedó mudo unos instantes y luego reacciono_**

 ** _-¿U... usted es la s... señorita Bussine?-pregunto tartamudeando el señor Mason, yo digo que estaba algo nervioso_**

 ** _-Si-contesto ella con su voz que era suave y atrayente que era característica en ellos_**

 ** _-Eh... bien, ¿por qué no hace el favor de presentarse al resto de la clase?-pregunto el Sr. Mason._**

 ** _-Claro-y... comienza -bueno mi nombre es Genevieve Bussine y acabo de llegar de Escocia junto con mi familia-y... termina_**

 ** _-¿No quiere agregar nada más?- pregunta mi maestro de español._**

 ** _-Gracias, pero no-dice ella_**

 ** _-Bueno usted se sentara con la señorita Skeeter-dice señalando a una de mis compañeras, ella solo asienta y con paso firme se acerca a su asiento pone se bolsa a un lado y se sienta_**

 ** _-Bien señorita Bussine estamos viendo el tema siete de su libro espero que se ponga al corriente_**

 ** _-Lo hare-afirma Genevieve_**

 ** _-Clase, empecemos-y con esa frase el maestro se centra en el trabajo, que es lo mismo que debería hacer yo pero no puedo ya que me quedo observándola mientras saca sus cosas y las pone sobre el escritorio._**

 ** _-Bella ¿no vas a sacar tu cuaderno?-pregunta Ang a mi lado_**

 ** _-Sí, claro-contesto y saco mi material_**

 ** _La clase se pasa volando mientras la miro y antes de que me dé cuenta ya ha sonado el timbre anunciando que la hora se ha acabado, el maestro nos dice la tarea y nos deja ir pero antes de que salga del aula mi mirada se cruza con la suya y por extraño que parezca por ver alrededor de si pupila un hilo de color plata que se desapareció casi de inmediato aparte la mirada abruptamente y aturdida deje el salón de clases._**

 ** _Fui directo hacia mi siguiente clase preguntándome que era lo que tenían sus extraños ojos y si compartía mi otra clase con ella con alguno de los muchachos con los que llego, pero para mí desencanto ninguna de las tres siguientes clases me toco junto a ellos y al tocar el timbre de la clase de matemáticas, que era la última que tenía antes del almuerzo supe que ahora venía otra prueba para ellos, la comida expectante me dirigí hacia la cafetería con más rapidez de lo normal compre mi almuerzo y me fui hacia la mesa que compartía con mis compañeros, me siento al lado de Mike y busque con la mirada a los Bussine pero me di cuenta de que todavía no habían llegado, unos poco minutos después se escuchó como las puertas se abrían y por ellas entraron aquellas personas a las que había esperado ver juntos de nuevo. Ellos tres pasearon la mirada por la estancia unos momentos y después se giraron hacia la fila de la comida y compraron su almuerzo al terminar y para mi desgracia caminaron y llegaron hacia la mesa en donde "ellos" se sentaban siembre en todo este lapso de tiempo nadie hablo, los volví a mirar y para mi sorpresa estaban haciendo algo que no me espere… estaban comiendo._**

* * *

Tuve que borrar la historia por unproblema pero volvere a subir todos los capitulos ademas que voy a actualizar cuando pueda


	4. Chapter 4

Saliendo del abismo

Dos meses desde que Edward dejo a Bella al instituto de Forks llega un trío de hermanos que volverá de cabeza el mundo de bella y no solo eso sino que además la llevaran de vuelta al peligro del que en realidad nunca salió. Es mi primer fino sean malas.

Todo pertenece a la maravillosa MEYER, la historia es mía

 _ **Saliendo del abismo**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Un almuerzo fuera de lo normal**_

 _ **No podía creerlo estaban comiendo, okey eso no me lo esperaba en absoluto había dado por sentado que eran vampiros ya que tenían todas las características piel pálida debido a que no tenían circulación, ojos orados belleza extrema y voz seductora.**_

 _ **"O tal vez solo tiene problemas de circulación, unos ojos extremadamente raro en humanos y también en vampiros y buenos genes"- me dije a mi misma**_

 _ **Ja, ni yo me lo creo además estaba el asunto de los extraños ojos de la chica… no puedo seguir con mis pensamientos por que la voz chillona de Lauren me interrumpe**_

 _ **-Verdaderamente son guapísimos tanto como los Cullen-dice esto último mirándome con desprecio en sus ojos-solo espero que esta vez no te intereses tanto por ellos Bella aunque creo que ya es tarde todos hemos visto como los miras, solo asegúrate que esta vez no jueguen contigo-dijo con una voz que destilaba veneno por todas partes, sus palabras hicieron que el dolor de mi pecho se hiciera más fuerte y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no pudiendo soportarlo me pare abrutadamente de la silla y me encamine hacia la salida**_

 _ **Lo último que logre captar fue a Mike diciendo:**_

 _ **-Que víbora eres Lauren**_

 _ **Al salir fui directo al sanitario de mujeres, me asegura de que no hubiera nadie y rompí a llorar, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero después de lo que me pareció una eternidad la puerta del baño se abrió y por ella entro na más ni nada menos que Genevieve Bussine está al verme se sorprendió y yo avergonzada me calme un poco solo soltando pequeños sollozos**_

 _ **-Ehh… ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta con su suave voz**_

 _ **-S...Si-respondí roja como un tomate ya que estaba segura de que me veía patética**_

 _ **-Te vi cuando salías de la cafetería-explica-oh, por cierto me llamo Genevieve Bussine y ¿tu?**_

 _ **-Me llamo Isabella Swan pero dime Bella y no tenias que decirme tu nombre ya me lo se**_

 _ **-¿En serio?-pregunta confundida**_

 _ **-Sí, bueno todos hablan de ustedes - enrojezco aún más ,y, al hacerlo, no se me pasa que alrededor de su pupila vuelve a aparecer aquella línea plateada solo que esta vez se extendió yendo hacia adentro pero de la misma forma que en la mañana al llenar la mitad desaparece dando paso a sus bellos ojos de color caramelo al darse cuenta de mi escrutinio aparta la mirada pero al hacerlo pude observar una pequeña línea plateada como la de sus ojos recorrer todo el lado izquierdo de su cara y cuello hasta perderse en el escote de su blusa, iba a preguntarle por aquello cuando suena el timbre.**_

 _ **-bueno ya es hora de ir a clases, ¿a ti que te toca?- pregunta**_

 _ **-Biología-le informo**_

 _ **-¿En serio? A mi hermano también- me agarra de la muñeca y me arrastra a la salida del baño, allí se encontraban los dos muchachos con los que había llegado**_

 _ **-Oh Joseph, William, les presento a Bella Swan-dice y yo les miro un poco intimidada- Bella está contigo en clase de biología Joseph ¿por que no se van juntos?.**_

 _ **El tal Joseph solo me mira, asiente y se da la vuelta en dirección al aula de biología, rápidamente me pondo a su altura y por extraño que parezca una línea como la de Genevieve le recorre el lado izquierdo de su cara solo que esta es de un color verde bandera no plateada y ante eso me quedo extrañada preguntándome**_

 _ **"¿Qué rayos pasa con ellos?"**_

* * *

Tuve que borrar la historia por unproblema pero volvere a subir todos los capitulos ademas que voy a actualizar cuando pueda


	5. Chapter 5

Saliendo del abismo

Dos meses desde que Edward dejo a Bella al instituto de Forks llega un trío de hermanos que volverá de cabeza el mundo de bella y no solo eso sino que además la llevaran de vuelta al peligro del que en realidad nunca salió. Es mi primer fino sean malas.

Todo pertenece a la maravillosa MEYER, la historia es mía

 ** _Saliendo_** _**del abismo**_

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 ** _Conociendo a Joseph_**

 ** _BELLA POV_**

 ** _Llegamos al salón de biología yo muy extrañada y el muy callado, al entrar en el aula se hizo un silencio de panteón comparado con el ruido que provenía de aquí antes de entrar no sabía con exactitud pero apostaba que era porque me habían visto llegar con una de las nuevas sensaciones de Forks. Ignorándolos me volteo hacia el tal Joseph y le digo:_**

 ** _-Yo me tengo que ir a mi asiento_**

 ** _-Está bien-contesta con una voz de terciopelo que me pone la piel de gallina_**

 ** _Me fui hacia mi pupitre en el cual era yo sola desde que él se fue y a pesar de todo el maestro aun no había puesto a nadie conmigo y se lo agradecía._**

 ** _Toco el timbre y segundos después llego al profesor que al ver a Joseph, simplemente asintió y le dijo:_**

 ** _-Tu te vas a sentar con la señorita Swan que es ahí-dice apuntando mi lugar, Joseph se voltea y camina hacia aquí al llegar se sienta en la silla y saca sus libros_**

 ** _-Señorita swan espero que ayude al sr. Bussine a ponerse al corriente-me pide_**

 ** _-Claro-respondo_**

 ** _El maestro empieza la clase y voy abriendo mi libro cuando una voz a mi lado captura mi atención_**

 ** _-Y ¿Dónde van ustedes?-me pregunta Joseph, yo incapaz de responderle solo le miro embobada un buen rato hasta que entro en razón y la contesto_**

 ** _-En el capítulo tres del tema cuatro-él se me queda mirando y el maldito hilo color verde bandera aparece alrededor de su pupila pero igual como le pasa a su familiar desparece de inmediato al mismo tiempo que me ve con esperanza y anhelo y creo que con una pisca de ¿ternura?, la verdad no se bien._**

 ** _La clase se pasa muy rápido ya que cada dos minutos miro hacia mi lado para verlo a él, la verdad sí que es guapo: pómulos definidos, mandíbula cuadrada y de cerca puedo ver que es más musculoso de lo que pensé pero antes de seguir pensando se escucha:_**

 ** _"Riiiiingg"_**

 ** _Guardo mis cosas al mismo tiempo que él y lo escucho preguntarme:_**

 ** _-¿Qué te toca, Bella?-me pregunta_**

 ** _-Gimnasia-le respondo_**

 ** _-A mí también, ¿te puedo acompañar?-pregunta sonriéndome de forma ladina_**

 ** _-S…si, c…claro-le digo tartamudeando_**

 ** _Los dos no encaminamos al gimnasio pero al llegar vemos a los demás alumnos que les toca esa clase amontonados_**

 ** _-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto a Mike, que ya se encuentra ahí_**

 ** _-Hay una junta de profesores, tenemos hora libre-me informa este mirando con desconfianza a mi compañero que no ha dicho palabra_**

 ** _-Oh, bueno creo que iré a la biblioteca entonces-me despido de el , y voy hacia la biblioteca dándome cuenta de que Joseph me sigue_**

 ** _-Te acompaño-me dice_**

 ** _Llegamos a la biblioteca y me abre la puerta "chico caballeroso" pienso_**

 ** _Voy hacia una estantería y tomo un libro me siento en una mesa y lo abro_**

 ** _-¿Qué lees?-pregunta el_**

 ** _-Romeo y Julieta-respondo mostrándole la portada del libro_**

 ** _-¿Y ese es tu libro favorito?_**

 ** _-Uno de ellos, y… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-pregunto yo esta vez_**

 ** _-Masacre en la oscuridad_**

 ** _-Wow… tienes gustos extraños-le digo pero el solo sonríe_**

 ** _-Oye te quería preguntar si querías jugar un juego-dice_**

 ** _-¿Un juego?¿aquí?-pregunto confundida_**

 ** _-Sí, algo para conocernos mejor_**

 ** _-¿Por qué querría conocerte?-dije con un tono un poco sarcástico en la voz_**

 ** _-¿Por qué no?-pregunta de vuelta_**

 ** _Sacudiendo la cabeza tomo una decisión_**

 ** _-Bien ¿Cuál es tu juego?-le pregunto ahora curiosa, él sonríe y responde_**

 ** _-Las veinte preguntas_**

* * *

Tuve que borrar la historia por unproblema pero volvere a subir todos los capitulos ademas que voy a actualizar cuando pueda


	6. Chapter 6

Saliendo del abismo

Dos meses desde que Edward dejo a Bella al instituto de Forks llega un trío de hermanos que volverá de cabeza el mundo de bella y no solo eso sino que además la llevaran de vuelta al peligro del que en realidad nunca salió. Es mi primer fino sean malas.

Todo pertenece a la maravillosa MEYER, la historia es mía

 _ **Saliendo**_ ** _del abismo_**

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **Las veinte preguntas parte I**_

 _ **-Bien empiezo yo-dice-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?**_

 _ **-Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**_

 _ **-Henrik Joseph Bussine Klitboo, ¿color favorito?**_

 _ **-Azul-respondo inmediatamente-¿película de preferencia?**_

 _ **-Siete almas con Will Smit- responde-¿flor favorita?**_

 _ **-Las orquídeas, ¿gema predilecta?**_

 _ **-Aguamarina-me dice y después sonríe-¿tienes novio?**_

 _ **-No-al decir esto sorprendentemente no hay dolor- y ¿tu?**_

 _ **-No, pero pronto la habrá-dice mirándome de una forma que hace que me estremezca-¿Cómo son tus padres?**_

 _ **-Bueno Renee, mi madre es alocada y extrovertida como una niña pequeña y mi padre es serio y no sabe cocinar-le digo con una sonrisa en el rostro y sonrisa que él me devuelve-¿los tuyos como son?**_

 _ **-Mi madre Eleonor es cariñosa pero estricta y nos apoya siempre y bueno a mi padre no lo llegue a conocer murió cuando mi hermana y yo teníamos apenas unos meses-dijo lo último haciendo una meuca.**_

 _ **-Lo siento**_

 _ **-No importa fue hace mucho tiempo y yo no lo recuerdo-agita la cabeza como sacándose esos pensamientos y continua con la siguiente pregunta-¿te atraigo?**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida**_

 _ **-Que si te gusto-repite**_

 _ **-Bueno, eres atractivo no lo niego pero acabo de salir de una relación-le explico-dijiste que tu padre murió cuando tu y tu hermana eran pequeños ¿Quién es tu hermana?**_

 _ **-¿Todavia no lo deduces?-me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza-es Genevieve o Gen como nosotros le decimos, ¿siempre has vivido en Forks?**_

 _ **-no me mude hace casi una año y medio y tu familia y tu ¿por qué se mudaron?**_

 _ **Me mira con aire misterioso y responde:**_

 _ **-Necesitábamos un cambio, y ¿dónde vivías antes?**_

 _ **-En Phoenix y ¿tu?**_

 _ **-En Mississippi, ¿Por qué te mudaste de Phoenix?**_

 _ **-Mi madre se volvió a casar y sentí que debía de darle un poco más de privacidad además Phil su nuevo marido viaja mucho por su trabajo-explique-¿Cuánto se piensan quedar aquí?**_

 _ **-Depende de cómo nos adaptemos, ¿te quieres sentar con nosotros mañana en el almuerzo?**_

 _ **-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida**_

 _ **-Sí, estoy seguro que ni a Gen ni a William les importara de hecho estoy seguro que Gen te va a preguntar también.**_

 _ **Íbamos a seguir con el juego pero suena el timbre anunciando que las clases se habían acabado, un poco decepcionada por no poder acabar las preguntas me levante de mi asiento y dejo el libro de Romeo & Julieta en el lugar donde estaba antes**_

 _ **Regreso a la mesa por mis cosas y me sorprendo al ver a Joseph todavía ahí**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no te has ido aun?**_

 _ **-Te estaba esperado a menos que tu no quieres que lo haga**_

 _ **-No está bien, ya vámonos-tomo mis cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida, la poca gente que está en los pasillos se nos quedan mirando, por fin salimos y yo voy hacia mi camioneta**_

 _ **-Bueno ya me tengo que ir fue un placer espero que mañana podemos continuar con las preguntas ¿te parece?-me pregunta mirándome a los ojos**_

 _ **-Claro-se dirige a su auto donde ya lo están esperando y antes de que se suban tanto Joseph como Gen me saludan u se adentran al camaro que en unos segundos sale a toda velocidad del aparcamiento de la escuela**_

 _ **Yo misma me subí a mi coche y conducí hasta mi casa, al llegar fui a mi cuarto y me di cuenta de que mi ventana estaba abierta y eso no debía de ser posible ya que en la mañana yo me asegura de que estuviera cerrada, confundida y temerosa me acerque y la cerré poniendo el seguro**_

 _ **Baje a la cocina y empezar a preparar la cena para Charlie y para mi mientras esperaba a que la comida estuviera lista me recosté en el sillón de la sala y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.**_

 _ **Desperté en el bosque, me veía a mí misma corriendo seguida de cerca de Gen, Joseph, William y otra mujer rubia pero lo que más me sorprendió es que los cuatro llevábamos armas Gen y la mujer rubia cargaban ballestas .Joseph y William hachas cubiertas de una extraña tela oscura y yo un arco, corrimos hasta llegar al claro en donde me llevo "el" y ahí mismo pude ver cómo nos dirigíamos al centro donde se encontraban vampiros que al vernos se abalanzaron sobre nosotros**_

 _ **Desperté sobresaltada y jadeando pero no pude evitar un suspiro al darme cuenta de que era solo un sueño me senté en el sillón y lleve mis manos a mi cara**_

 _ **"¿Qué diablos era eso?" me pregunta mentalmente aun extrañada porque ese había sido un sueño de lo más extraño, respirando profundamente llego a mi nariz el olor a quemado fui rápidamente hacia la cocina dándome cuenta que había dejado demasiado la comida en el horno y se había quemado entera resignándome tira la comida a la basura y decidí que en cuanto llegara Charlie perderíamos pizza**_

 _ **No paso demasiado para que mi padre llegara, le explique lo que había pasado exceptuando el sueño y accedió a que llamáramos a la pizzería**_

 _ **Estábamos comiendo cuando lo oigo comentar:**_

 _ **-me entere en la comisaria de que había llegado nuevos alumnos al instituto ¿es cierto?**_

 _ **-Si-respondo-son tres, dos hombres y una mujer de hecho tengo clases con dos de ellos**_

 _ **-Bueno espero que estén bien y se encuentren a gusto aquí**_

 _ **Los dos terminamos de comer en silencio, lave los platos, me fui hacia mi cuarto y tome mis cosas de aseo para dirigirme hacia el baño y darme una ducha, al terminar esta me lave los dientes y subí por las escaleras despidiéndome de Charlie que seguía viendo un partido de basquetbol me devolvió la despedida y me deseo buenas noches**_

 _ **Ya en mi cuarto y en el acogedor calor que me proporcionaba mi cama no pude evitar pensar en los acontecimientos del día al final con el cansancio ya ganándome no pude evitar dormirme pensando en los bellos ojos de Joseph Bussine y su voz que me desconcentraba tanto y también por ultimo en aquel sueño que había tenido pensando si se significaba algo pero por ahora no me concentraría en eso sino más bien en el secreto que sé que esconden los hermanos Bussine**_

* * *

Tuve que borrar la historia por unproblema pero volvere a subir todos los capitulos ademas que voy a actualizar cuando pueda


	7. Chapter 7

Saliendo del abismo

Dos meses desde que Edward dejo a Bella al instituto de Forks llega un trío de hermanos que volverá de cabeza el mundo de bella y no solo eso sino que además la llevaran de vuelta al peligro del que en realidad nunca salió. Es mi primer fino sean malas.

Todo pertenece a la maravillosa MEYER, la historia es mía

 _ **Saliendo**_ ** _del abismo_**

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **Las veinte preguntas parte II**_

 _ **BELLA POV**_

 _ **Desperté aturdida había tenido exactamente el mismo sueño de la tarde anterior y eso no me tranquilizaba mucho que digamos, me quede recostada en la cama unos minutos más pensando en que significaría, me levante de la cama con más entusiasmo de lo normal y la verdad sabía que se debía a que vería nuevamente a Gen y a Joseph Bussine**_

 _ **Ya que aún tenía pendiente 10 preguntas que faltaban del juego que no terminamos ayer y esperaba que hoy pudiera aprender más de él y su aura misteriosa.**_

 _ **Me duche y baje al primer piso dándome cuenta de que Charlie ya se había marchado tome mi desayuno y al acabar con este subí a cepillarme los dientes, después me dirigí hacia mi camioneta, subí y empecé a conducir hacia el instituto emocionada con la perspectiva de ver de nuevo a Joseph, al llegar al aparcamiento me estacione y para mi agrado el camare verde jade de los Bussine ya se encuentra ahí y recargado sobre él se encuentra el chico que me trae curiosa desde ayer**_

 _ **Al verme se acerca y cuando bajo de mi monovolumen me saluda**_

 _ **-Hola, Bella ¿Cómo has estado?**_

 _ **-Bien Joseph y ¿tu?**_

 _ **-Bien-contesta- oyes quería informarte que logre que me cambiaran la clase de español y ahora voy a estar contigo y mi hermana se va ir a la clase de literatura donde estaba yo antes**_

 _ **-Oh, qué bien-contesto entusiasmada**_

 _ **-Por cierto te recuerdo que vas a comer con nosotros tres ya les avise a Gen y a Will y les parece perfecto y también tenemos 10 preguntas restantes de nuestro juego de ayer**_

 _ **-Si lo recuerdo-los dos vamos al aula de español pero nos informan que el profesor había faltado porque estaba enfermo y gracias a esa noticia podemos seguir con nuestro juego**_

 _ **-Bien, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu ultimo novio?-pregunta mirándome curioso**_

 _ **-El primer y último novio que he tenido se llamaba Edward Cullen-conteste rogando por que el maldito dolor no apreciera pero gracias al cielo solo note na pequeña punzada y ya-¿te has besado alguna vez con un hombre?**_

 _ **-Aunque sé que te parecerá extraño que yo todo un casanovas lo haya hecho, si-dice mirándome arrogante-¿eres virgen?**_

 _ **Yo indignada le respondo:**_

 _ **-No pienso contestar eso**_

 _ **-Oh, vamos yo soporte que me hicieras la pregunta del beso y te respondí sinceramente**_

 _ **-Bien-dije resignada-sí, si lo soy-pude ver como sonreía y parecía aliviado-dime, ¿Cómo fue tu beso con el hombre?-pregunte ahora yo divertida**_

 _ **-Fue dos meses antes de mudarnos aquí-empieza a explicar-mis hermanos y yo hicimos una apuesta, más bien una carrera de Gen y Will contra mí y el que perdiera tendría que hacer lo que el o los otros pidieran al final perdí y Will convenció a Gen de ponerme ese castigo-termino con una mueco mientras yo trataba de contener las carcajadas haciendo que los demás alumnos centraran su atención en nosotros-tranquilízate-me pide en voz baja aunque él también sonríe-¿saldrías con migo alguna vez?**_

 _ **-No lo sé-respondo sonrojándome-¿haz tenido novia?**_

 _ **-No de verdad no, ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?**_

 _ **-Italiana y ¿a ti?**_

 _ **-Tailandesa, ¿Qué música te gusta? A mí el rock clásico**_

 _ **-Mi lista es muy variada desde la clásica hasta imagine dragons**_

 _ **-Sí, los conozco**_

 _ **-¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?-pregunto**_

 _ **-Leer y escuchar música, ¿y los tuyos?**_

 _ **-Los mismos-le digo sonriendo**_

 _ **-Bella ¿tú trabajas?**_

 _ **-Sí y ¿tu?**_

 _ **-Sí, soy bailarín exótico los fines de semana-lo dice con tal seriedad que me lo creo y Joseph al ver mi cara de WTF se empieza a reír-oyes era mentira y ¿en dónde trabajas?**_

 _ **Un poco enojada por su broma anterior respondo secamente:**_

 _ **-En una tienda de deportes, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?**_

 _ **-Vamos no te enojes y respecto a tu pregunta cumplo el 24 de Octubre a las 10:23 a.m. ¿cuándo es el tuyo?**_

 _ **-El 13 de Septiembre a las 7:56 a.m., ¿Cómo es físicamente tu madre?**_

 _ **-Rubia, alta y hermosa, y ¿tienes hermanos?**_

 _ **-Lamentablemente no y ¿tu?**_

 _ **-Sí, Gen ¿recuerdas?**_

 _ **-Oh, claro lo había olvidado, dije mientras en mi cabeza me repetía a mí misma "tonta, tonta"**_

 _ **-Bueno ya acabaron las preguntas que más quieres hace…-pero antes de que terminara empezó a sonar el maldito timbre al que ya empezaba a odiar**_

 _ **Guardamos nuestras cosas y salimos d ahí y Joseph me acompaño hasta la siguiente clase donde se despidió de un beso en la comisura del labio y me susurro al oído**_

 _ **-Nos vemos en el descanso-se dio media vuelta y se fue trotando y yo como un robot entre al salón y me senté en mi lugar.**_

* * *

Tuve que borrar la historia por unproblema pero volvere a subir todos los capitulos ademas que voy a actualizar cuando pueda


	8. Chapter 8

Saliendo del abismo

Dos meses desde que Edward dejo a Bella al instituto de Forks llega un trío de hermanos que volverá de cabeza el mundo de bella y no solo eso sino que además la llevaran de vuelta al peligro del que en realidad nunca salió. Es mi primer fino sean malas.

Todo pertenece a la maravillosa MEYER, la historia es mía

 _– leer nota al final del capítulo. J_

 _(Importanteee)_

 ** _Saliendo_** _**del abismo**_

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

 ** _Accidente_**

 ** _BELLA POV_**

 ** _Las tres siguientes clases antes del almuerzo se pasaron muy lentas para mi desgracia pero con un poco de paciencia pude superarlo y gracias al cielo ya se había acabado mi última clase antes del almuerzo, iba saliendo del aula y me sorprendió ver a Joseph recostado en la pared esperándome, al verme se acerca_**

 ** _-Hola, este… vine por ti espero que no te importe -me dice sonriéndome y pareciendo un poco ansioso -vámonos ya Gen esta está un poco ansiosa por verte-yo solo asiento y nos encaminamos al comedor al llegar nos dirigimos a comprar nuestro almuerzo_**

 ** _-No me gusta como nos ven-le comente al chico por las miras que todos nos dirigían_**

 ** _-Hay no te preocupas que dentro de unos días se les pasara el alboroto aunque probablemente no me vean a mi si no a ti de lo linda que estas- me dijo y yo automáticamente me convertí en un tomate- jajaja, no tienes por qué sonrojarte de verdad- me dice_**

 ** _Acabamos de comprar y fuimos directo a sus hermanos, los cuales nos recibieron con una sonrisa, al llegar ocupe el asiento disponible al lado derecho de Gen que inmediatamente me bombardeo con palabras dejándome atonta por unos segundos._**

 ** _-Hola Bells ¿cómo has estado?, yo muy bien y espero que igual, bueno quería si quieres salir con nosotros tres el finde ¿ok? Pero enserio tienes que aceptar porque odio ser la única chica que tiene que soportar a este par de tarados, ¿oyes ya te acabaste tu comida?-y con esto último por fin paro para tomar un poco de aire, me pregunto cómo lo lograra-y que esperas responde-prácticamente me ordeno_**

 ** _Yo aún un poco atarantada apenas registre lo que dije- ¿Qué te respondo?_**

 ** _-Pues de todo de lo que te dije- me dijo con una nota de impaciencia en su bella voz_**

 ** _-Oye, oye deja en paz a nuestra dulce Bells mira como la dejaste- intercedió Joseph al fin_**

 ** _-Bien me comporto, lo siento Bells_**

 ** _-No hay problema- le sonreí-y de que hablaban_**

 ** _-Es solo que en unos días vamos a tener que ausentarnos por motivos personales_**

 ** _-Oh, qué mal-dije un poco triste sin saber muy bien le motivo_**

 ** _Después de ese pequeño intercambio empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que sonó la campana, por increíble que parezca las siguientes clases se me pasó tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de volver a casa._**

 ** _El aparcamiento tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de los Bussine y verlos subir a su coche cuando de repente un coche dando una voltereta se dirigía a ellos que no lo previnieron a tiempo logrando que el otro coche de apariencia más robusta se impactara en el lado derecho causando que por el fuerte golpe se moviera de una forma nada natural_**

 ** _Para mi pesar no logre visualizar bien nada haciendo que mis ojos de un momento a otro se llenaran de lágrimas y empezara a gritar como histérica al igual que demás compañeros. Demostrando una vez más que en el pequeño e insignificante pueblo de Forks también existe la mala suerte._**

* * *

Eso fue todo lamento el retraso si es que aún hay alguien por ahí y por el capi tan corto.

Como dice al comienzo del cap., tengo que hablarles sobre los personajes ya que para algunos (y para mí también) no les ha quedado claro quién es el quedante de nuestra Bells y es por eso gente hermosa que ustedes (si quieren) me darán a cuatro personajes que crean que encajen con los Bussine (inclusive su madre) y también con quien debe quedar Bella:

Un rubio lindo, atento y cariñoso. Que es Will (pronto ya se verá más de él).

O un pelinegro divertido, misterioso y tal vez arrogante en algunas ocasiones. Que es Joseph.

Así que ya saben gente bonita se ha inaugurado este pequeño concurso y espero que participen me ayudaría mucho.

Y con esto concluyo.

* * *

Tuve que borrar la historia por unproblema pero volvere a subir todos los capitulos ademas que voy a actualizar cuando pueda


End file.
